The Final Hour
by Gemkat5
Summary: It's the eve of Sarah's 18th B-day, but instead of her friends, Jareth shows up with a gift of his own.


**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed from their appropriate owners & copyrights.**

A/N: I was too lazy to use quotes. All dialog is marked with apostrophes. That's what happens when I pull an all nighter to write a story from start to completion.

**THE FINAL HOUR**

Nothing was going right lately. She forgot a term paper that had been due that day instead of the week after as she thought. Toby had fallen out of a tree and broke his leg, she lost her part time job for calling out two days in a row to help take care of him. Her car didn't have the decency to simply die on her, the entire engine blew up, catching the car on fire, and almost caused an accident. On top of everything else her boyfriend of the past three months broke up with her the weekend before her eighteenth birthday.

Fifteen had been a horrible year, adjusting to her stepmother, being transferred to a new school-again, and ultimately meeting Jareth. Sixteen hadn't been so sweet either, coming to terms that she would never get along with said step-mother, and going through job after job to keep herself busy and earn some money for herself, though she did have a few fond memories with some friends. Seventeen made her want to just get everything done and over with. She graduated school, found a full time job, and attended night classes at the local college. All in all, she hoped being eighteen proved to be a lot better.

All she wanted right now was to see her friends. She glanced over at the mirror expectantly. Every year her otherworldly friends visited her for her birthday and the holidays shared by both worlds. They would each bring her a gift, things that Sarah treasured and kept in a special keepsake box.

The digital clock read eleven fifty-eight, not long until they would appear to be the first ones to wish her a happy birthday.

'Sarah'

Her head jerked in response to his voice, her heart jumped in her chest, her breath paused in anticipation as she waited. By eleven fifty-nine Sarah exhaled and relaxed her shoulders. He'd done the same thing last year too, and the year before that. Say her name two minutes before midnight on the eve of her birthday.

Her disappointment felt a little heavier this year, it almost hurt... it did hurt if she were honest with herself... that he wouldn't even let her see him. 'Probably has it on auto-spell or something,' she grumbled. 'Damn thing will speak my name two minutes before midnight on this date long after I'm dead.'

'A bit more morbid that usual, wouldn't you say?'

She jumped to her feet at the sudden closeness of his voice. Spinning back around she watched as he appeared on her bed, sitting where she had just vacated.

'Happy Birthday, Sarah.'

Her eyes glanced at her clock. Twelve o' one. Then glanced at the mirror to her left, no one was there. With a slightly heaving chest and anxious eyes she looked back at Jareth.

'Thank you,' she whispered, glancing towards the mirror again.

'They won't be coming,' he informed her casually, leaning back on the mattress on his elbow.

'Oh,' she voiced heavy with disappointment. She stared at the mirror for another moment before dropping her gaze to the floor.

'The portal has been closed, Sarah. They can no longer visit.'

'Why would you do that?' she asked with hurt annoyance, meeting his eyes. 'I've left you alone to rule your labyrinth. I've never called upon you though I knew I could. I've given back everything you gave to me, Jareth. Why would you take away my friends?'

'So easy to blame me, isn't it?' He sat up on the bed, resting his elbows on a bent knee. 'I cared less that they gave you gifts, which you accepted. I ignored how they carried on for days after seeing you, telling everyone how you changed your hair or how well you've…developed. Yet it still hurts that I've never received so much as a thank you or kind word from you.'

'This is the first I've spoken to you since…' She let the statement fade unfinished. 'So you deprive me of my friends, when it would have meant the most to me, just because I don't whisper your name?"

'I've deprived you nothing, Sarah. I've come to you so you wouldn't be alone, nothing more.'

She looked again towards the mirror, a sadness entered her eyes. She'd been looking forward to seeing her friends for weeks. 'Why has the portal been closed? If you didn't do it, then who did?' She turned her head back to him to see him lounging back on his elbow again.

'Come closer and I'll tell you.' He patted the mattress close to his thigh, a devilish smirk on his lips.

'No, that's okay. I can hear you just fine from here.'

'What are you so afraid of, Sarah?' he asked casually. 'Have I ever harmed you personally? Have I ever harmed you physically? Have I ever made any advances towards you that would cause you to be so fearful to sit by my side when I've come all this way to see you on your birthday?'

There was something different in his eyes that made them less terrifying as she remembered. She had to mentally admit that, no, he had never hurt her physically at all. Begrudgingly she sat on the edge of the bed near the bottom.

'You didn't answer my question,' he stated after a couple minutes of watching her sit ramrod straight on the very edge of the mattress as far from him as the small bed allowed.

'You. That's what I'm afraid of.' She met his eyes briefly before turning to face front again. 'You scare the living crap out of me. Satisfied?'

'And yet your face has been flushed since my arrival,' he noted whimsically. 'Move closer to me, Sarah.' She turned uncertain eyes towards him, he smiled in response. 'In a short time I will return to the labyrinth, never to return to you again. Wouldn't it be dreadful for you to never know why your friends abandoned you?'

She hated him, feared him, felt her heart beat faster just looking at him. But the curiosity for that very answer had her scooting along the mattress to resettle herself a forearms length from his legs that draped over the side of the bed.

'Closer, Sarah,' he sing-sang, reveling in her uncomfortableness.

'Why?!' she gritted heatedly, turning to see his face. 'What difference does it make how near or far I am from you just to tell me an answer?'

'It's such a small consolation to pay for such a burning question,' he replied suggestively.

She ran her eyes down his legs, noticing his comfortable posture as he laid back on his elbow, resting his head in his palm. His other arm lax across his stomach. He wore an emerald shirt that was open at the neck with long puffy sleeves, a pirates shirt that suit him perfectly, a grey vest fit snuggly around his ribs. His pants matched the vest in color and were as form fitting as she remembered, his black boots clean and shiny. Begrudgingly she scooted closer, leaving only a hand's width of space between her thigh and his.

She was turning her head to glance over her shoulder at him when her vision went out of focus. She felt his arms go around her bodily and pull her back to his chest. There was the brief feeling of being on a boat in rough waters, then, as quickly as it came it was gone. When she opened her eyes her vision was clear and they were both lying full length on her bed, his body half covering hers. His arms held her firmly to the mattress.

'There now, see? No bruises what so ever.'

'Let me go,' she whispered very low. Her heart beat too fast, she couldn't breath right, and she felt a dizzying effect in her head as he further settled himself over her body. Her arms were bent between them with her hands pressed defensively on his chest. His hands held her shoulders firmly to the bed.

'Not quite yet, I'm enjoying your company immensely.' He caressed the side of her neck with soft lips, touching her delicate skin with the tip of his tongue. Sarah's breathing quickened, her eyes slid closed. 'I still want you, Sarah,' he whispered into her ear before trailing light kisses along her neck. He smiled at the shudder he felt course through her.

'You've starved me of your attention long enough, Sarah.' He delicately placed butterfly kisses along her jaw, her chin, her nose and cheeks.

Her lips parted in anticipation as he moved his lips closer to her mouth. She opened her eyes hazily when he bypassed it to brush his lips across her other cheek. His eyes were stunning as he gazed down at her with a pleased smirk.

His shoulders were more muscular than she'd thought, his hair was so soft. She blinked, gaining some coherent thought, and realized that her hands were holding him to her. One was tangled in his hair, the other clasped at his back.

'You've starved yourself of my attention as well.' He seductively caressed her face with his nose, teased her with lips ready for her kiss. 'Let me have you, Sarah.' His whisper was barely audible. 'Let me give you a gift you will never forget.' She tensed slightly at his mention of a gift. Her eyes darted to his. 'No crystals this time,' he told her, keeping his lips very close to hers.

She felt drunk. Everything was moving too fast and yet not fast enough. It was so easy to forget who was taunting her with her eyes closed, but the thrill she felt in her abdomen when she met his gaze caused a flash of heat to run through her body. She was vaguely aware of his fingers at her back, touching, caressing, while his other hand remained still at her hip.

She closed her eyes and simply breathed while pinned under him. She felt like she was spinning, round and round on a ride that was set too fast. Then his fingertips caressed her cheek and she opened her eyes with dawning. His hands were bare. It was the feel of his skin on hers that made her dizzy, the magic that emanated from him naturally.

'Don't' she protested, squirming under him though not very effectively. 'You're using magic, that's not fair.'

He pulled back from her slightly, his expression almost that of surprise. 'Am I using magic, I wasn't aware.' His eyes raked down the front of her, over her face and hair, drinking in the sight of her as though to never forget. 'Then you are using magic as well, dear Sarah, for you have me just as captivated.' He dipped his head to her face, letting his lips hover over hers. 'Closer, Sarah,' he whispered.

Her uneven breathing had nothing to do with his weight atop of her, and yet it had everything to do with it. Desire flooded her senses, her hands tightened their hold on him. She knew what her body wanted, knew that the only way to ease the hunger inside of her was to give in to him. But… no… not Jareth, she couldn't… not with him… it wasn't real… he wasn't real…

Suddenly his lips were touching hers, gentle and exploring. She responded instantly, returning his kiss and tentatively slipped the tip of her tongue past his teeth to touch his tongue. His response was immediate and demanding. His mouth crushed hers with brutal ferocity.

He shifted his body between her knees, his hands touched and grabbed while she snaked her fingers into his wild array of hair, clenching handfuls of it in her fists. She arched her back at he feel of his arousal at her thigh, a moan escaped her lips when he ground himself into her.

'Say the words, Sarah,' he ground out against her mouth.

'No,' she answered within an intake of breath. She knew the words he wanted to hear. She'd been told them soon after she returned home three years ago. It was the only thing she had power over him with and she didn't want to lose that power.

He shifted on her and repeated his command with more urgency. 'Say the words, Sarah.' He bit at her neck, his tongue trailing hot over the minor bruise. She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak at all. He trailed his mouth down over her collarbone, along her chest, until his lips clamped over a sensitive nipple.

She gasped and bucked under him. She hadn't realized that he'd removed her shirt, his too for that matter. Another moan escaped her throat as he sucked at one breast then the other. Her nails raked his back, her hips ground against his.

'Jareth…'

'Say it, Sarah,' he breathed harshly. 'Before time runs out.'

'I want you.'

'Sarah!' he growled in frustration. She had to say it right and she knew it!

He glanced at her clock. Twelve fifty-eight. It was almost the thirteenth hour in the Underworld. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't tell her what power those words held. He wanted so desperately for her to say them because she wanted to, not because she needed to. He took her lips savagely in his, fighting the inner battle with himself as time counted down the last minute he'd ever have with her.

Suddenly he pulled back, breaking their kiss to look down at her. His eyes were filled with sad regret. No matter how much he wanted her, he couldn't bring himself to tell her the real reason for his being there on the eve of her eighteenth birthday.

Completely breathless she clung to him, reveling in the way he made her feel. His kisses set her soul on fire and she didn't care if it was magic or not. She wanted more. Then he broke away from her and a numb coldness settled in her heart. A strange feeling that she'd never see him again sparked fear into her. She placed her hands on each side of his face, searching his eyes only to have him divert his gaze.

'I want you, Jareth.'

She no sooner said her words when her clock displayed 1:00, the clock in the labyrinth rang it's first toll for the thirteenth hour. He glided his gaze to her eyes unbelievingly only to see the fearful panic in her green orbs.

He returned to himself. His shoulders squared, a smirk fully in place on his lips, as he took control over the circumstances. Dipping his head to hers, he touched her lips with such tenderness that it frightened her. She was confused and had no idea what saying those words really did, but she had a sneaky suspicion and, as his tongue traced her kiss swollen lips, she was content with that suspicion.

'I have a gift for you,' he whispered, his voice oddly hoarse 'To celebrate your eighteenth birthday.'

'What just happened, Jareth?'

'You reopened the portal,' he smiled down at her. 'Your friends, I suspect, will arrive within the next minute or so.'

'But… how?' she asked in confusion, torn with the conflict of seeing her friends again and the desire to lay with him and finish what he started.

'The labyrinth is a place of childhood fantasy,' he began to explain. 'By turning eighteen, you are no longer a child and the portal sealed itself from you.'

'But that doesn't make sense. What was the purpose of me saying those words? Why did I feel like I'd never see you again?'

'We have a thirteenth hour in the Underworld, remember?' Realization entered her eyes. 'We had an extra hour by labyrinth time. By speaking those words before the thirteenth hour on the eve of your eighteenth birthday, you have accepted me and all my power.'

'What does that mean, exactly?' she asked with only mild anxiety.

'That means,' he grinned slyly, and held up a ring between his finger and thumb. 'I can summon you whenever I desire.'

She took the ring from him to look at it more closely. It was a band shaped exactly like the medallion Jareth wore around his neck, only with an emerald as the center stone. 'Does this mean… Did I agree to marry you?'

She looked up at him with wonder in her eyes. He gazed upon her intently for a moment, searching for fear, discontent, disgust even, but found none of those things. 'Is that such a horrible thought to you, Sarah? To be my queen?'

She held the ring for him to take then splayed her fingers for him to place it on her hand. 'I seem to have a problem with authority,' she whispered quietly, her eyes dark with passion as she fixed her gaze on his. 'And I'm not sure if my feelings are an enchantment or not, but I can fear you, and I want you.'

He took the ring and slipped it on her ring finger. It magically wrapped around her digit to fit perfectly. 'I've discovered a new way to make you compliant,' he grinned and claimed her mouth with his. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with abandon.

Low muffled sounds filtered to their ears, growing louder as the small group neared the front of the portal. A loud gasp was heard along with an explanative made in shock, and a confused grunt.

'My friends are here,' she whispered against his lips breathlessly, still holding him close.

'I am second to nothing,' he growled, taking a harsh nip at her neck.

'No,' she realized through her hazy mind. 'You never were.' She tilted her head back as his mouth moved over her throat, then her jaw, before claiming her lips for another brutal attack. The brief feeling of being on a boat in rough waters washed over her, then, as quickly as it came it was gone.

She was vaguely aware of different surroundings; a bigger bed, softer mattress, deeper pillows, and silky sheets against her naked skin. But, as Jareth had just said, he is second to nothing as he claimed her attention, her love, and her body with blissful desire.

#O)(O#O)(O#O)(O#O)(O#O)(O#O)(O#O)(O#

'Sarah… Queen?' Ludo questioned as the trio stared into the suddenly empty room.

'It would seem, my brother, you are adeptly accurate in your assumption,' Sir Didymus replied.

'Awe damn,' Hoggle voiced demurely. 'Now he'll really be impossible to deal with.'

'Where's the party?' a goblin asked, stepping up to the portal, a dozen or so goblins standing behind him with hats, balloons, streamers and ale.

'There is no party, go home,' Hoggle told them in a disgusted tone.

'What do you mean there is no party?' the goblin insisted. 'The king announced the party. "Sarah party at midnight." We all heard it.'

'The king is having a private party with Sarah this year,' Hoggle said gruffly over his shoulder as he, Sir Didymus, and Ludo turned back toward the Underworld. 'Go home, I'm sure there will be plenty of parties soon enough.'

'Ahh, yes,' Sir Didymus voiced dreamily. 'The kingdom shall thrive with Lady Sarah by His Majesty's side. The flowers shall bloom fuller, the sun shall shine brighter, and order will finally settle over the kingdom.'

'Damn,' Hoggle scowled. 'There goes the neighborhood.'

The End.

A/N: I realize that this has the potential to keep going, however, it was only an idea that kept interfering with another fanfic that I'm working on. I only wrote it to get it out of my system and don't plan on adding to it. But you never know with me, so, if you liked it, you may want to mark it for update alert just in case. Thank you for reading and kindly leave a quick review. (or a longer one if you like)


End file.
